Cody's Halloween Bash
by Jville
Summary: Cody has a party and things start to happen to his guests.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of UC Undercover. I just borrowed them for a little bit. Some of the characters are friends; I have permission to use their names. All other characters belong to me please do not use them without my permission. A special thank you to Sab for coming up with the plot and helping me by doing some of the writing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cody's Halloween Bash  
  
The team was finishing up for the day they had completed their assignment in the afternoon and were storing and cleaning the equipment they had used.  
  
"Hey I just realized Halloween is next week, anybody going to a party?" Cody asked everyone as he sits down at the computer.  
  
"I've out grown Halloween parties." Jake replied carrying guns back to the back.  
  
"I haven't been invited to any yet. Have you Sab?" Monica asks her.  
  
"Never been to one before." Sab answered.  
  
"Well we can't have that. I'll throw a party and you're all invited." Cody told them.  
  
"Even Donovan?" Jake asked.  
  
"Elaina and Derek if they want they can even bring little Sarah." Cody replied.  
  
"Where is this going to be? Your place is not big enough for a party." Sab reminds him.  
  
"I'll think of a place. I think I'll go up and ask Frank and Elaina if they want to come. Wanna go up with me Sab?"  
  
"Nope I want to get my paperwork done and go home I'm beat."  
  
Cody gave her a kiss on the cheek and went up to Frank's office. The door was open but he still knocked.  
  
"Yeah Cody what did you do now?" Frank said looking up from his files.  
  
"Very funny. I have a couple of questions for both of you." Cody said sitting down.  
  
"Must be important if he needs to ask both of us." Elaina smiled.  
  
"Sab has never been to a Halloween party and I want to throw one. I've invited the others and now I'm inviting the two of you and the kids if you want to bring them."  
  
"You know me, I love parties." Elaina answered. "Do you want to go Frank?"  
  
"Not really I have plans with Sarah." Frank remembered promising he would take her trick or treating.  
  
"You can show up late, I don't mind." Cody offered.  
  
"We'll see. Elaina will be there she never passes up a party whether I go or not." Frank said then noticed the look Elaina was giving him.  
  
"Did I leave the room and not know it. I can answer for myself Dear. He's right I'll be there."  
  
"So where are you going to have it your place or Sab's." Frank asks.  
  
"Well our two places are very small and I was wondering if I could have it here?" Cody cringed waiting to be yelled at.  
  
"We can't have a bunch of people in here with all the guns and electronic equipment it is very expensive." Elaina told him.  
  
"I'm only inviting other agents, the only civilians would be their dates. Mainly because I don't have any other friends that aren't agents."  
  
"Is this going to turn into a pity party?" Frank asked sarcastically.  
  
"No sir. I know we are not allowed to bring civilians in unless they are being protected because of the classified nature of our work."  
  
"Did you rehearse that or did you just think of it." Elaina teased. " I guess they do pay attention to some of our rules."  
  
"Ok, but you clean up after the party and have this place ready for work the next day or your days will be numbered." Frank ordered.  
  
"Great! You're going to love this party. You do have to wear a costume." Cody said excitedly.  
  
"It wouldn't be a Halloween party without them." Elaina said. "I love costumes, I think I already know what I will go as too."  
  
"I hope everyone can find the costume they want this is kind of short notice." Cody said wondering.  
  
"If anyone has any problems getting what they want send them to me I will try my connections." Elaina informed him.  
  
"Ok I'll go get busy with the plans and let you know the time." Cody said getting up to leave.  
  
"Cody?" Frank stopped him.  
  
"Paperwork for the case, the party plans second." Frank ordered.  
  
"Gotcha. I'll go do that." Cody left the office. He ran down the stairs and over to the computer.  
  
"That's the happiest I've ever seen you come out of his office." Monica observed Cody's big smile.  
  
"They said I could have the party here, if I clean up right after it." Cody said still smiling.  
  
"Cool. This place is eerie enough without decorations it will really be right for the occasion with them." Alex said thinking of what it would look like.  
  
"Oh by the way if anyone has trouble finding the costume you want, go see Elaina she said she'd help find it." Cody told them.  
  
"That's good since you are planning this so close to Halloween." Jake said.  
  
"So Sab what do you think you'll go as." Monica asked her.  
  
"Don't know I'll have to think about it." Sab didn't sound too thrilled about the party.  
  
"Something wrong Honey?" Cody asked putting his arm around her.  
  
"Like I said I have never been to one and I don't know what I want to go as."  
  
"Elaina is ahead of all of us she said she knew. She had this odd mystifying look to her when she said it." Cody said to them.  
  
"Must be a great costume." Alex remarked.  
  
"Well I got to get the paperwork done so I can get on with the plans." Cody said going to work.  
  
****** "Cody, where do you want this?" Sab asks carrying a heavy box in from the car.  
  
"Just lay it on the table with the skeleton." Cody calls from his computer. Sab puts the box down and walks over to him.  
  
"I thought you were decorating?" Sab asks looking at him.  
  
"Well I'm taking a break from that to get the music and sound effects ready." Cody replies as he finishes up. He presses play and some spooky music comes over the speakers that he and Sab had set up earlier.  
  
"Nice." Sab replies listening to it. "How about the lights?"  
  
"Uno momento." Cody says as he types a command into the computer. All of a sudden the lights dim down to an eerie effect. At the sound of thunder coming from the music, the lights flash.  
  
"Whoa. That's good." Sab says looking around.  
  
"My family always had the spookiest house on the block. My dad and I would always do these effects." Cody explains. "Even got a fog machine for when people enter."  
  
"This should be quite a party."  
  
"It will be. Oh, can you get me the box of cobwebs that's in the lunchroom? I wanna create a big web over the Operations Board." Cody asks.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Sab replies as she heads for the room. The door was closed, which was odd as it was always open. As she opens it a skeleton drops from the ceiling. Sab screams.  
  
"Gotcha!" Cody shouts out laughing. Sab turns to him.  
  
"That wasn't funny!"  
  
"Oh man, you should've seen your face when you opened the door." Cody barely gets out from his laughing.  
  
"This is one thing I hate, Halloween pranks."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Cody apologizes. "But seriously, you mind bringing the box over here."  
  
Sab walks into the room and comes back out carrying a box.  
  
"Now is this cobwebs or will something pop out at me?" Sab asks placing the box on the table by him.  
  
"It's cobwebs. Help me string it around." Cody says getting out of his chair. Sab opens the box and a fake bloody head jumps out making her jump ten feet in the air. She looks at Cody who is laughing his head off again.  
  
"Oh man! Twice in 2 minutes!" He laughs.  
  
"You're a dead man Forrester!" Sab says as she runs towards him.  
  
"Gotta catch me first!" Cody says as he dashes off away from her. "The king of Halloween always wins!" Sab stops and watches him run.  
  
"I'll get you Cody. Just you wait and see." She says to herself as she heads after him.  
  
******* Frank was waiting for Elaina to come down stairs. He was dressed as Dracula, wearing a black gothic suit and white shirt with a long black cape over it. Elaina insisted that he wait downstairs for her so he didn't see her until she was ready to go.  
  
"Elaina are we going to be late?" Frank yelled from the bottom step.  
  
"No just hold your horses. I'll be down in a minute." Elaina answered.  
  
"Great another 20 minutes to go." Frank said as he sat down on the step to wait.  
  
"I heard that remark." Elaina said coming down the stairs.  
  
Frank turned to see what she was wearing. "You're wearing that over my dead body."  
  
"That's right you are dead Count D so I can wear this." Elaina laughed.  
  
"Don't you think that it is a bit revealing?" Frank asked.  
  
"I thought you would like it." Elaina pouted.  
  
"I do but not for you to be seen in public in."  
  
"Don't worry there is nothing more to be revealed than there is now. This dress is stuck to me in all the right places. Literally." Elaina promised.  
  
"I'd rather you have gone as a mummy instead of that." Frank laughed.  
  
"I'm sure someone will come as a mummy but I'm not into that sort of thing."  
  
"I did have one other choice but Monica took it, she looked better in it."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Cleopatra."  
  
"I think this is the better choice Cleo didn't wear much either."  
  
"True. So are we going to be late?" Elaina put on her cape and Frank carefully put the hood on over her wig.  
  
"No we have plenty of time yet."  
  
"Wait a minute I want to get a picture of the two of you." Megan said coming down with her camera and carrying Sarah.  
  
Sarah was dressed in her costume as a Princess. Sarah stared at her Momma and Daddy not knowing what to think. "Sarah, its Mommy; don't you recognize me?" Elaina took the hood off. "See its Mommy under all this." Sarah finally realized it was her and went to her.  
  
"Ok now that, that is over take the picture." Frank said putting his arms around Elaina's waist as she held Sarah. Megan snapped the picture.  
  
"Do you want me to bring her to the party after we go trick or treating?" Megan asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Take her to the apartment. We'll stay there tonight, Derek is suppose to show up at the party so we'll all go back there together." Elaina told her.  
  
"Ok, Sarah you ready to go?" Megan asked her.  
  
"Daddy?" Sarah looked at Frank.  
  
"We're going to a few places with you then we have to go to our party ok?" Frank wanted to keep his promise to her.  
  
"K." Sarah said.  
  
"Hey we if get any caramel apples I get them." Elaina said as they went out the door.  
  
***** Jake and Derek enter HQ to find Cody hanging some last decorations. "Nice job." Jake says as he places a jack-o-lantern on the table.  
  
"Thanks. Those my pumpkins?" Cody asks as he climbs off the ladder.  
  
"Yes they are. Gutted, cut and ready for lighting." Derek replies as Sab walks in.  
  
"Hey Jake, Derek. Cody have you seen my bag?" She asks walking over to them.  
  
"Um, did you leave it in the car?"  
  
"I may have. Was going to get into my costume since we're almost done." Sab replies. "All I have to do is set out the food."  
  
"I'll go check for you." Cody says as he starts for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I don't want you to do anything to my costume." Sab says stopping him. "I've had enough of those pranks from you."  
  
"Alright." Cody says as she heads out the door.  
  
"Pranks?" Jake asks.  
  
"I scared her a few times already tonight." Cody replies.  
  
"Nice. Really nice." Jake says laughing a bit. "Ok, I need to get a drink. Anyone want anything while I'm in the lunch room?"  
  
"No I'm good." Cody replies. "Derek?"  
  
"Nah, I'm going to go and get Becky." Derek replies. "I'll see you two later."  
  
"Ok, see ya." Jake says as he heads for the lunchroom. Cody quickly grabs Derek to let him watch.  
  
Jake walks into the lunchroom just to fall for the skeleton that Sab had fell for. "Shit! Cody!" Jake screams as Sab walks in to see Derek and Cody laughing.  
  
"He get you too?"  
  
Jake looks at her then to Cody. "You're so gonna get it bud." Jake says as he walks in the room.  
  
"That was great!" Derek says. "Well I'll see you guys tonight."  
  
"See ya Derek." Sab waves him off.  
  
"Find your bag?" Cody asks as he pulls a bit of the webs over the equipment.  
  
"Yes I did." Sab replies.  
  
"What're you going as?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and find out." Sab replies with a smirk. "I'll be right back."  
  
Sab walks towards the bathroom. As she opens the door a rat falls on her head squeaking. Sab screams and throws it on the ground. She turns to see Cody laughing his head off again. She looks at the rat and sees it was only a toy.  
  
***** Monica arrives at HQ to see that Cody had gone all out to decorate the place. He had ghosts and bats hanging from the rafters and goblins and Jack- o-Lanterns on the stairway, fake cobwebs covering the electronic equipment to make it less noticeable. He had scary sound effects and music going at the same time making the party come to life as the guests arrived.  
  
"I didn't think this place could look any more eerie but you accomplished it Cody." Monica looked around at all the decorations.  
  
"Thanks I got Jake and Derek to help." Cody commented admiring their work.  
  
"How did you get Jake to help?" Monica wondered.  
  
"I asked him in front of some of the boys at the orphanage, he wouldn't turn me down in front of them especially when they asked to help too."  
  
"You let them in here?" Monica asked knowing they weren't allowed.  
  
"No! You think I have a death wish? They just carved the pumpkins for me." Cody replied.  
  
"Is Sab here yet? I want to see her costume. I should say Cody you do look handsome in a ghoulish way." Monica complimented him.  
  
"Thank you. Sab's here somewhere. She stayed with me and helped as well." Cody looked then yelled. "Sab!"  
  
"What?" Sab answered coming from the kitchen area. "I needed some water that punch has been spiked already." Sab warned Monica.  
  
"Gee I wonder who would have done that?" Elaina laughed as she walked by hearing the conversation.  
  
"You did that to my punch?" Cody asked Elaina. "You know Sab doesn't drink neither do some of the other people."  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch ghoul boy there is another bowl of punch on the table and it is clearly marked for the non drinkers." Elaina pulled him over to see it.  
  
"Well don't go messing with things this is my party you know." Cody said angrily.  
  
"Well excuse the hell out of me." Elaina acted angry toward him.  
  
"I'm sorry Elaina I just want every thing to run smoothly."  
  
"I forgive you just don't let it happen again." Elaina walked back over with Monica and Sab. "You were right Monica you do look better in that outfit."  
  
"Thank you, kind peasant." Monica said acting like Queen Cleopatra.  
  
"Don't let it go to your head." Sab giggled. "Is Alex here yet, I want to see her outfit?"  
  
"Cody said Jake had to go get her, her car broke down or something." Elaina told her eating a caramel apple.  
  
"Where did you get that? Cody didn't tell me he had those." Sab said looking around.  
  
"We went trick or treating before we got here." Elaina replied grinning.  
  
"You went with Sarah you mean." Sab corrected her.  
  
"We did that too. After Megan took over we decided it would be fun to go to a few houses on our own." Elaina laughed. "We got some strange looks but they all gave us something."  
  
"You are like a little kid tonight Elaina." Monica said watching her.  
  
"You think I am, watch Frank for a while. It was his idea to go after we stopped with Sarah." Elaina walked over to Frank who was talking to Cody and Dee who was dressed as a black cat.  
  
"Hey there, eat all you're take for the night yet?" Frank asked her.  
  
"Nope I left part of it in the car I just didn't want the apple left in there to get messy." Elaina said finishing off her apple.  
  
"So you two did go trick or treating before you got here?" Dee hadn't believed Frank.  
  
"Yeah why is everyone so surprised, it is Halloween." Frank told them.  
  
"We never know when you are joking and when you aren't." Dee told them.  
  
"That's ok, we like you not knowing for sure, it keeps you on your toes." Frank said walking away with Elaina.  
  
"Cody? How did you get that one ghost to fly around like that?" Paula asked looking up. Paula was dressed as Wonder Woman complete with cape and boots.  
  
They all looked up to see a white ghost like figure floating through the rafters. "When did that start?" Monica asked.  
  
"I just noticed it when I was checking out the decorations with Sab." Paula replied.  
  
"It isn't anything I did." Cody said and suddenly it was gone. "Maybe it was from the lights outside making a reflection up there." Cody reasoned not believing it himself.  
  
"It was cool what ever caused it." Elaina said.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" Bea asked coming in dress as the goddess Athena.  
  
"Wow you look great." Paula said to Bea.  
  
"Thank you. So tell me what have I missed?"  
  
"Just some sort of ghost thing flying around up there among the fake ghosts."  
  
"Yeah right I think you all have been in the punch already." Bea laughed not believing them.  
  
"Hey I'm sober and I saw it." Sab told her, sounding a little scared.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure Cody was right it was just a reflection from outside that caused it." Frank said trying to calm her.  
  
"If you say so, but I plan on keeping an eye out for it to happen again." Paula said.  
  
"Cody, got anything we can actually dance to, to get our minds back on the party?" Frank suggested.  
  
"Coming right up." Cody said going over and changing the music.  
  
"That's more like it. Shall we dance Love?" Elaina asked Frank.  
  
"Of course, we can neck while we're dancing." Frank chuckled.  
  
"Bad joke Drac." Elaina said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Who was joking?" Frank kissed her as they started to dance.  
  
"Those two are like kids tonight." Bea observed.  
  
"I said the same thing earlier." Monica told her, as Jake and Alex finally arrived. Jake was dressed as Freddie Kruger from the nightmare movies. Alex was dressed as a lady devil.  
  
"She-devil should have known." Cody said as Alex walked by.  
  
"Like it? It was a last minute decision." Alex asked.  
  
"Translation she wasn't ready when I got there." Jake said getting some punch.  
  
"It fits your personality I think." Bea said.  
  
"That's what I thought when I got it." Alex laughed. "Don't hog the punch Jake. Serve me up some of that." Alex ordered.  
  
"I'm not your date get it yourself." Jake grinned at her, then he poured her some punch then handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you." Alex smiled.  
  
"So Cody is there anything planned to happen during this party? Like some mystery we solve or something?" Heather asked. She was dressed as a witch with flair. Her black costume was not your typical witch outfit but very sexy looking.  
  
"No just dancing and eating is all I have planned. Sab said she'd kill me if I pulled anymore pranks." Cody replied and Sab shook her head in agreement.  
  
"Lets see here, we have a she-devil, a goddess, a mistress of the dark, Dracula and Freddie Kruger. We didn't do too bad on costumes." Elaina and Frank came back over to the group.  
  
"Cody and Sab look great together. She's a sorceress, I think and he is just ghoulish looking to me." Bea said trying to figure out Cody's costume.  
  
"Well I think ." Elaina was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"That wasn't a sound effect." Cody told Frank.  
  
"Is all the guest accounted for?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Yeah everyone's in here with us." Sab said looking around to make sure.  
  
"Everyone break up in teams and look around." Frank ordered. "Elaina, Sab, and Cody you're with me." Frank took Elaina by the hand as they went to the lower level of the building. Everyone else split up and searched the offices upstairs and searched the main area.  
  
"Why did we have to come down here it's really creepy down here even in the day time." Sab said as they walked around down there.  
  
Frank went over toward the power system with Elaina. "Oh, no. Frank how did she get in here?" Elaina looked over by the steps to see an elderly lady lying on the floor. Frank went over to check on her and found that she had a broken neck.  
  
"Is she. You know..dead?" Sab asks hoping she wasn't.  
  
"Yeah she is. I guess she must've slipped on the steps." Frank said. Frank used his cell phone to call the coroner.  
  
" The poor thing must have gotten in here out of the cold." Elaina said; then she turned to Cody and Sab. "Cody, you and Sab go back up and tell the others what we found."  
  
"Are you sure you want us to go back alone? What if she was pushed? Someone else could be down here." Sab said her voice shaking.  
  
"Cody will protect you and Frank will protect me. Now go on up with the others." Elaina insisted.  
  
****** Jake, Heather and Paula checked the office area together. Heather was holding on to Jake's arm. Paula was looking around cautiously as they searched. "Ok its all clear up here let's go back down with the others." Paula said walking quickly down the steps.  
  
"What's your hurry Paula you just said it was all clear?" Heather asked.  
  
"Yeah but I remembered that we don't know exactly what it was that was flying around up here earlier. I'm not going to be that close if it comes back again." Paula reasoned.  
  
"Just calm down there are no such things as ghosts. There is a reasonable explanation to everything that happens."  
  
"You might want to tell that to the dead body downstairs." Sab said coming back into the main area.  
  
"What do you mean dead body who is it?" Paula asked.  
  
"Looked like an elderly bag lady to me." Cody said.  
  
"Are you sure this isn't one of your pranks Cody you played enough of them on me today?" Sab asked him.  
  
"I swear to you I had nothing to do with hurting someone." Cody promised as the coroner and his people come in the door.  
  
"We had a call of a dead body here?" the coroner said.  
  
"Follow me I'll take you down." Sab said leading them down the steps.  
  
"She has more guts than I do to go down there." Heather was still holding on to Jake's arm.  
  
"Will you let go of me please my arm is going to sleep?" Jake asked her.  
  
"Hey you can say part of Jake slept with you Heather." Alex joked.  
  
Heather blushed as she let go of his arm. "Thanks for the thought Alex."  
  
******* Frank, Elaina and Sab come back up following the coroner. Frank walked them out as Elaina and Sab walked over to the other guests.  
  
"I don't suppose she had any ID on her?" Bea asked.  
  
"Not that we could find." Elaina answers.  
  
"What do we do now? Do we go on with the party?" Cody asked.  
  
"I don't see why we have to end it. The coroner said she probably came in for shelter when you where decorating the place." Elaina was angry that he let someone slip in unnoticed.  
  
"I'm sorry but I was expecting Jake and I left the motion detectors off." Cody told her.  
  
"In the future you be more careful." Elaina warned.  
  
"I will." Cody walked off from her as Frank came back in.  
  
"Cody get this party going again. We need to get our minds off of what happened." Elaina said as she put her arms around Frank. Cody started the music again and the guest started dancing when Sab noticed that the floating object was back. "Cody if you are doing that stop it. It is making me nervous."  
  
"I'm not doing it. I don't know what that is." Cody said watching as it slowly disappeared.  
  
"Jake let's go up and check it out maybe we can see what is making it appear from up there." Frank suggested.  
  
"Lets' wait until it comes back then we can tell better." Jake said stalling.  
  
"Are you scared to go up there, Jake? You said there no such things as ghosts." Alex tormented him.  
  
"No, not really I just think if we wait until it happens again we will be able to see what is causing it." Jake reasoned still stalling.  
  
"I'll go with you Frank, he can wait until it shows up again." Alex offered.  
  
Alex and Frank go up by the offices to look around but they see nothing causing the ghostly figure.  
  
Cody started the music once again and the party goers seem to forget what had happened earlier. It was about an hour later when they heard another scream inside the building.  
  
"Not again. Is anyone missing?" Paula asked looking around as Cody turned the lights up.  
  
"Where's Elaina?" Frank asked looking around worried.  
  
"She said she was going to the restroom. That was a few minutes ago." Sab stated.  
  
"Go check." Frank ordered.  
  
"I'm not going in there alone." Sab stated frightened of what she might find, not to mention the toy rat she dealt with earlier.  
  
"I'll go with you Sab." Rav said who was dressed as a belly dancer.  
  
"Just go see if she's in there." Frank's voice was full of concern.  
  
Rav and Sab went into the restroom. They didn't find Elaina only her wig and a couple of false fingernails with blood on them.  
  
"Frank!' Rav yelled.  
  
Frank came running in. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We found these no other sign of her." Rav handed him the wig and fingernails.  
  
"Team up again and search every inch of this place. NOW!" Frank ordered.  
  
"What's going on?" Andy asked having just arrived dressed as a gangster.  
  
"You have no idea what has been going on around here." Frank told him.  
  
"Tell me." Andy said.  
  
"We had a homeless person dead in the lower level, and now my wife is missing." Frank told him.  
  
"Well let's go I'll help you search for her." Andy told him.  
  
"Ok, try to keep together we don't want to lose anyone else." Frank told them.  
  
They all broke up into groups to search each part of the warehouse, inside and out. When they returned to the main area. They noticed that Alex was not there.  
  
"Jake where's Alex wasn't she with your group?" Andy asked.  
  
"She was we were searching outside, I thought she came back in with us."  
  
"I told you people to stay together don't you pay attention to orders?" Frank was very upset.  
  
"I guess now we have to go look for Alex and Elaina." Sab said not wanting to go.  
  
"There was another scream heard near the back of the building. "Jake come with me the rest of you stay where you are."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Paula said.  
  
"Boy, Cody when you throw a party you throw a good one." Monica commented.  
  
"I have nothing to do with any of the disappearances. I don't know anything at this point." Cody sat down near the operations board.  
  
Sab looked up and shrieked when she saw the ghostly figure again floating around. Everyone looked up to watch it. When it disappeared Paula was missing.  
  
"Paula?!" Bea yelled. "Where did she go she was standing right next to me?"  
  
"If Frank comes back and someone else is missing he will blow his stack." Cody said.  
  
"We better try to find her before he and Jake come back in." Andy said. "Bea, you and Heather come with me. Sab, Cody and Monica go together. Dee, you and Rav go together. Hold hands so you don't turn up missing." Andy ordered as Frank came back in alone.  
  
"Where's Jake?" Frank sounded out of breath.  
  
"He was with you not us." Bea stated.  
  
"He saw something and took off running I tried to keep up but I lost him in the dark alley." Frank told them.  
  
"He isn't the only one missing. The ghost returned and when we were distracted by it Paula disappeared." Andy said seeing the frustration on Frank's face.  
  
"I'd like to know why the hell this is happening at my party?" Cody was getting very upset.  
  
"Calm down Cody if anyone is going to be hysterical around here it's going to be me." Dee said playing with the tail of her costume.  
  
"Where's Monica?" Frank asked not seeing her.  
  
"She was right here when you came in, she was standing next to Andy." Sab grabbed Cody's arm with a death grip.  
  
"Not so tight I may need that arm later." Cody removed her hand and held it.  
  
"How can someone just disappear with all of us standing here?" Bea asked.  
  
"The same way Paula did. We were distracted and not paying attention." Rav said.  
  
"This was a great party Cody but I think I'm going to go home." Dee said too frightened to stay.  
  
"Me too I'll walk out to the car with you." Heather said.  
  
"I'll walk you ladies out." Andy told them. "I want to make sure you get in them safely."  
  
Andy walked them out to their cars and then came back in to join the others.  
  
"What do we do now?" Cody asked frustrated.  
  
"We are going to divide up into two groups and search this place from top to bottom. Ever room, office and dark corner, I want it searched thoroughly. We'll start down on the lower level and work our way up." Frank ordered.  
  
"Lets hold hands so no one else disappears." Andy told them.  
  
"Andy you take Bea and Rav and Sab and Cody will go with me. Let's find out what's going on," Frank said as they went down to the lower level.  
  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs they split up into the two groups. They all made sure they kept close to one another as they searched. The lights flickered, as they were ready to go up to the main level.  
  
"Don't you dare go out!" Cody looked up at the lights talking to them. "Look up there it's that damn light again." Cody noticed the floating ghost figure again. "How did it get down here?"  
  
"Make it go away." Sab said frightened by it.  
  
"I would if I knew how." Cody told her holding her close a few seconds later the ghost was gone.  
  
"Let's get back to the search." Frank commanded.  
  
"Wait a minute where did Bea go?" Andy asked.  
  
"Ok now I'm really scared she was holding my hand until that ghost showed. I should have looked as to why I didn't feel her hand, but that thing had me mesmerized." Rav confessed.  
  
"Alright everyone grab hands and don't let go for any reason." Frank ordered. "Sab give me your hand, I'm not holding hands with Cody." Frank laughed to break the tension; which didn't work.  
  
They all walked close to one another holding on tight to the person next to them. They made it to the top of the stairway when the lights went completely out.  
  
"Damn it that's all we needed to happen. I don't suppose anyone brought a flashlight?" Frank asked.  
  
"I did." Sab gave him the flashlight.  
  
"Glad to know someone was thinking." Frank said. "I'll go back down and see if it is in the fuse panel."  
  
"You're going alone you told us to stay together." Rav reminded him.  
  
"Ok you can go with me since you volunteered." Frank told her. Frank and Rav made their way back down the steps to the power supply area.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Andy asked. Suddenly there was another scream and then a gun fired.  
  
"Oh, god what is happening now?" Sab cried out. The lights came on momentarily but then went back off again.  
  
"Cody you ever throw another Halloween party don't invite me." Sab said holding Cody tight. "Andy where are you I don't fell your hand any more?" Sab tried to see him in the dark but couldn't.  
  
Again the lights flashed and Sab saw that Andy wasn't with them. "He's gone Cody." Sab said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Just stay next to me." He felt Sab move closer to him. "Frank if you are playing with the lights stop it your scaring Sabrina." Cody yelled.  
  
There was no answer of any kind from Frank, or anyone. There was no sound at all coming from around them. Suddenly the lights came back on and Cody sighed with relief. "Sab it's ok now you can ease up on the bear hug you have me in. Sab? Why aren't you letting go, are you that scared?"  
  
Cody eyes adjusted to the light and he looked at the person next to him and realized that it wasn't Sab. He pulled away from the hooded figure. "Who are you and where are my friends?" Cody asked backing away from who ever it was.  
  
The hooded figure lifted its head. Cody didn't see a face, only shadows. "Finally Caleb it has come down to you and me." The dark figure spoke with a very deep hollow voice, coming toward him. Cody backed up as the figure came toward him. "Caleb you have shown me today that you are worthy of being one of my Halloween Disciples, you have scared many people over the years. I have been watching you closely. Now I want you to join me and my other Disciples of Terror and Fright." The figure pointed as two other dark figures came up behind Cody.  
  
"Join us Caleb. We will create terror and fright for all of eternity." One of the figures said in a witch-like shrill voice.  
  
Cody took off running down the stairs away from them. "You can run but you can't hide from us Caleb. We will have you join our group." The leader said.  
  
As Cody made it to the bottom of the steps he saw the same three figures below him. He turned and ran backup the stairs and into the main area. As he got there he saw the three figures again.  
  
"Leave me alone please I don't want to scare people I just wanted to have a Halloween party that's all." Cody was shaking all over with fright. "Please just go away." Cody closed his eyes tight as to wish them away.  
  
The lights went off again and he heard another scream very close to him. He opened his eyes but couldn't see in the dark. The lights came back on and he saw the body of the bag lady sitting propped up in the chair he was standing beside. "Shit how did you get back here?"  
  
The bag lady started to move and this was too much for Cody he fainted from fright. Minutes later Cody woke up to laughter. As he looked up he saw Elaina, Sab and all the others standing over him laughing.  
  
"Gotcha ghoul boy. How do you like that for a Halloween prank?" Sab asked helping him up from the floor.  
  
"This was all your idea?" Cody asked Sab.  
  
"Sorry I can't take the credit for all of it. Elaina thought it up I just helped execute it." Sab told him still laughing.  
  
"Well Cody how does it feel to be frightened on Halloween?" Frank asked.  
  
"Never again will I scare someone as bad as you guys got me." Cody said.  
  
"At least until next year." Jake said doubting Cody would give up his pranks.  
  
"I just have one question. Who was the dead body down stairs?" Cody asked.  
  
They heard a loud scream again and looked behind the group to see the bag lady walking toward them. They all gasped at the sight of seeing her walking. The bag lady stopped and then she started laughing with the rest of them. "Hey all, nice party Cody. Lots of fun and excitement." The woman pulled her mask off to reveal who it was. It was Maria, Elaina's cousin.  
  
"Hey what's going on in here?" Derek asked as he and Becky walked in.  
  
"Nothing we just had the best time ever at this party. Why are you so late?" Elaina asked Derek.  
  
"We got caught up in the party at the school and lost track of time."  
  
"You didn't say you were going there next time young man tell us before not after." Frank scolded him.  
  
"Yes sir it was a last minute decision, Becky wanted to go to it for a while."  
  
"You're here now." Elaina said. "How about a few more dances before we call it a night?"  
  
"Look up there! There it is again what is causing that?" Paula said looking up at the ghost again.  
  
"Oh that. That is one of my little magic tricks. It is completely harmless." Elaina waved it away and it disappeared.  
  
"How did you do that?" Bea asked.  
  
"Yeah Mom, how did you do that?" Derek asked amazed at what he saw.  
  
"Magician's oath I can't tell anyone." Elaina said taking Frank off to dance.  
  
Happy Halloween to all that read this. 


End file.
